


all钉钉

by Zr9



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zr9/pseuds/Zr9
Relationships: 智学网/钉钉
Kudos: 5





	all钉钉

  
钉钉是阿里王朝的将领，幼时被阿里王朝的君主阿里巴巴（爸爸原谅我，我错了我以后还敢）捡到，那时君主还是个年幼无知的孩子，但也是从那时起钉钉就已决定誓死追随他的君王  
  
他照顾着阿里的衣食住行，与他一同识字，练武，长大，他曾以为这就是世间最美好的事，也曾幻想过与阿里一直待在一起，就他们二人，携手到老，就在那天，这一切幻想都陨灭了

“阿里要娶妻了！”

所有人都很兴奋，阿里貌似也很高兴，钉钉不敢去细想，此刻他的心口好疼好疼，他不敢寻医，生怕被人得知自己对阿里的爱意，他仓皇的站在阿里房边的隐蔽处，看着里面热闹的灯火，他的心脏又是一紧，但在看到阿里那笑容时，他在心里建设的一切防御都崩塌了

“阿里……”

钉钉的声音有些呜咽，他仓皇逃走，跑出城外，想要离开那个灯火通明的地方，仿佛灯光会照出他内心的丑恶，他无力的靠着墙，泪水苍然落下，他无声的哭泣着，双手捶打在地上，那一刻的他已经失去了自己的世界

此后数天，钉钉都没有出现，又过了些许日子，阿里收到了来自钉钉的一封书信，上面写着

“致我敬爱的君主  
君主，些许时日未见，不知 您是否安好， 臣 已经决定要去往边关，开阔疆土，臣 在此祝您 与 夫人 新婚快乐  
勿念  
您最忠实的下属钉钉”

（这里说一下，这里放的空格说明了，钉钉对我爸爸的不舍，还有内心的酸楚，称为从阿里改为君主，是因为钉钉知道自己应该和我爸爸保持距离）

阿里的眼神暗了暗，勾起嘴角

“钉钉，你是想跑吗……你觉得跑的掉吗……为你愚蠢的决定付出代价吧……”

（爸爸我错了，我下次还敢）

此后，二人再无书信来往，钉钉常住在军营里，而待在朝廷里的阿里不知为何却匆忙起来，整日都忙里忙外的，貌似在谋划着一件大事

某天，钉钉昏昏沉沉的从军营中醒来，便有人进来上报，说道

“报—，阿里王到—”

（爸爸我错了，我下次还敢）

钉钉晃了晃昏沉的头连忙跑出接待，不料却被人打晕在军营外，恍惚中自己好像被人抬到了一个黑漆漆的地方，好像被人挂起来了  
  
“哗——”泼水声

钉钉被人用水泼醒，他摆了摆头，像打开自己沉重的眼皮，却没法

“哗——”泼水声

有事一桶水泼下，那人好像等不及了似得，不耐烦的开头道

“怎么，不准备醒了”

钉钉好似失去了疲劳似得，吃惊的睁大了眼，瞳内映着那人的身影，正是阿里巴巴，钉钉又闭上眼睛，似乎不愿相信眼前的画面

阿里走进钉钉，一手托起他的脸

“不信？睁开眼看清楚”

钉钉颤了颤，睁开眼，阿里的面庞就在眼前，他张了张嘴，发不出声音，钉钉只好敛起眼神，低下头来

“呵，誓死追随，你的忠诚就这样？可笑！”

阿里轻嗤了一声，叫人卸掉了钉钉脚边的束缚，褪去了钉钉身上潮湿的衣物，冷风接触在钉钉的皮肤上，惹得钉钉打了个寒颤

这时有一人进入了这里，钉钉抬头看了一眼，看到的竟是自己的宿敌智学网，钉钉茫然的望着阿里，只见智学网与阿里点头示意过后，便朝自己走了过来

钉钉挣扎着，有些不满智学网的靠近，此刻钉钉的所有挣扎与不愿都俨然成为了智学网眼中的挑逗，智学网舔了舔唇，五指游走在钉钉的身上，指甲轻划过钉钉胸前因寒冷而立的红缨，揉捏着，戏弄着

钉钉紧紧的咬着嘴唇，自己常年呆在军营，那有体会过这种感觉，此刻他的脸上满是羞怒，偏着头不想面对，一偏头就能看见在那的阿里，钉钉的眼里瞬间涌上泪水，为什么他能那么平静的看着自己遭受这样的事，为什么……为什么啊…………

智学网轻轻抹去钉钉眼边的泪水，擦去他脸上的泪痕，温柔的吻上钉钉的唇，钉钉被人的温柔弄的有些不知所措，红着眼看着智学网，那满是柔情的眼眸

智学网拨开钉钉额上的碎发，将头发绕到耳后，又在钉钉的耳尖上落下一吻，轻声说道

“钉钉，你知道我有多爱你吗……你知道每每深夜时我有多么的想你，你知道吗……”

智学网的声音渐渐带上哭腔，说道最后声音有些呜咽，钉钉只好轻声安慰着

“小智，你不可以哭啊，你是个男子汉呢，你还要保家卫国呢，怎么能哭呢，别哭了……唔……嗯……嗯哼……”

智学网轻轻捧起钉钉的脸吻上人的唇，肆意侵入着人的口腔，与人的舌头交缠在一起，钉钉不禁咽了咽口水，智学网愣了下，噗嗤一声笑了出来，钉钉呆呆的望着他，一旁的阿里有些不满，骂骂咧咧的出去了，仅留下了他们两个人

（爸爸我错了，我下次还敢）

两人相视一笑，而后又都相互凝望着，渐渐有些情欲涌上心头，智学网倾身，深吻着钉钉，掠走人口腔的空气，解开钉钉手腕上的束缚，将人拥入怀里，钉钉趴在智学网的肩头贪婪的呼吸着氧气

智学网在钉钉耳边说道

“你刚刚咽了什么东西，嗯哼？”

钉钉正回想着自己干了什么事，后端就传来了一阵刺激，智学网的双指成功进入到钉钉的后端，钉钉不适的弓起后背，轻喘着气

“啊……哈，唔嗯……嗯，唔啊……哈”

智学网吻上钉钉那一闭一合的唇瓣，间隙中又进入了一指，三指不断在钉钉体内骚动着，往深处探着，直到触碰到一点时，钉钉猛地推开了智学网，智学网勾起嘴角笑了笑，将人从地上抱起

“跑什么，别怕，放轻松，地上太凉了，别乱动”

钉钉胡乱的点了点头，又感觉到后端进入了更大的东西，智学网被人夹的有些痛，轻轻安抚着人的，顺着人的耳尖，吻到脖颈，在人的锁骨上留下一抹抹痕迹，钉钉被人吻的软了腰

智学网缓缓的抽动着，转又握上了人前端的器物，揉捏着人器物下的阴囊，钉钉仿佛失了骨架瘫在智学网的身上，前端和后端带来的刺激令他有些难以守持意志的坚定

前端渐渐有些白花涌出，智学网见人适应之后，加速了抽动，引得钉钉喘息不断，白花全然绽放与两人的腹间

“啊，哈，唔……嗯……别…………啊……慢……慢点……”

智学网像是没有听见钉钉求饶似的，不断抽动着，九浅一深的节奏，钉钉更是招架不住，期间又射了两次，智学网吻着人的眼角，扶着人的腰背，又猛地插入了十几次，次次击中那一点，使得钉钉的喘息更加急促，混着水声，气氛燥热到了极点

智学网和钉钉一同射出，智学网温柔的拨开人额上湿润的发丝，轻吻着

“钉钉，要和我走吗”

钉钉喃喃的回应着，智学网宠溺的望着钉钉，将人用衣服包起，抱着人大步走出

出去便看见阿里坐在门口，智学网讽刺的笑了笑

“人，归我了，想要？不可能了，除非我死”

语罢，智学网便抱着钉钉离开了，钉钉意识涣散的蹭了蹭

那里仅留阿里一人立在空无一人的房间里，他深知这里刚刚发生了什么，阿里无力的瘫坐在地上，环视着逐渐便冷的房间，讽刺的笑着

“反正，我也不爱他，就让他带走吧，我不爱他，不爱，我不在乎，不在乎”

他痴痴的自喃着，殊不知此刻的自己早已泪流满面…………

………………………………自欺欺人


End file.
